Reaffirmation
by Violetfragments
Summary: Alice Nine  ToraPon. Tora's leaving.


**Reaffirmation**

**A/N:** A really old fic of mine. Already posted in my LJ, but I figured it would be fine to post this here just as well XD Alice Nine would never ever be mine, even if I wished for them on Christmas and on my birthday :P

Hiroto turned to the other side of the bed. With a faint smile, he reached out to wrap his arm around his lover. One eye opened as he realized that the other was not there.

"Tora…?" he called out sleepily.

All he got was the sound of rustling clothes and drawers opening.

Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the smaller guitarist pulled himself to an upright position, allowing the blankets to pool on his waist. All he could make out was the scattered clothes and bags on the floor.

When his vision was clear enough, it finally dawned at him what Tora was doing. Springing up from the bed, he ran towards the guitarist still digging out his clothes.

"To…Tora, what are you doing?" he almost choked on the question. His mind only came up with one logical answer at that moment, and he didn't want to hear it coming out from the other guitarist himself.

"I'm sorry." Tora turned to look at Hiroto but never meeting his gaze. Gathering up the shirts he took out of the drawer, he made his way past the younger and began to put them in his bag. "I'm leaving." He answered as he zipped the bag up. He picked the bag up and placed it with his other bags.

Hiroto swallowed the lump that formed on his throat. This is not happening. This was never supposed to happen. Not to him. Not to them.

"But why?" Hiroto's voice was hoarse. He leaned towards the cabinet for support. He loved Tora, and he is sure Tora loved him as well. They have problems sometimes, but they were happy. So why is Tora leaving?

Tora turned, this time meeting Hiroto's gaze. "Find someone else, Pon." And Tora shifted his attention back to packing.

The silence that followed was deafening.

At that point, Hiroto's body began to shake. His heart began to pound on his chest, and tears were making their way to his eyes. He wanted to ask if Tora was unhappy with their relationship; maybe they could sit down and talk it out. He wanted to know if Tora found someone new, who he is, how did they meet…oh, there were so many questions he wanted to ask…

"I love you, Tora." Was all that came from his mouth. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I…" Tora stopped on his tracks.

"Please don't go." It almost came out as a sob. Hiroto knew he must've sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. More than anything right now, he wanted Tora to stay with him.

Hiroto almost forgot to breathe the moment he felt Tora's arms wrap around him. This time, he buried his face on the other's chest and began to cry.

Tora ran a hand up and down Hiroto's back soothingly, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Hiroto…" his voice was almost a whisper. He called out the other's name again when Hiroto still didn't lift his head up from its place on the other guitarist's chest.

It was a few seconds later when Hiroto did look up to meet Tora's gaze.

"I love you." Hiroto repeated, almost inaudible from all the sobbing noises he made.

"Pon, look," Tora cupped his lover's chin with his fingers and tilted it up a little. "We…we need some time apart." His eyes turned even sadder.

Hiroto bit his lip.

"Pon," Tora rested his hand on Hiroto's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I love you too-"

"Then, don't go."

Tora gently shook his head. "I need to go." He placed a soft kiss on Hiroto's forehead before pulling away.

"Tora!"

Tora dropped the mug he was holding and cursed briefly at the mess before rushing to the bedroom he shared with his lover.

Not even bothering to take off his slippers, he climbed on to the bed and gently shook his lover by the shoulder.

"Pon, Pon," he cooed as he gently shook the other guitarist from his nightmare.

Hiroto's eyes slowly opened, his chest heaving, and his breath coming in short pants. The moment his eyes met with Tora's worried ones, he wasted no time in tackling the other to the bed.

"What the hell," Tora slightly chuckled as the other wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him to a tight embrace.

"Tora, I'm sorry!" the smaller man cried.

"Huh?" Tora looked down, only to see his lover a little teary-eyed.

"I promise I will feed your cats always, and I won't mess around with your guitars, and I'll always cook breakfast and dinner, and I won't make too much noise when you're tired and I'll learn to shut up, and I won't jump around too much-" Hiroto continued with his lists of what-to-do and what-not-to-do, making Tora chuckle even more. Even in the morning, Hiroto couldn't stop being cute.

"Please, just don't leave me!"

"Pon," he cupped Hiroto's face. Hiroto stopped talking and looked down on his lover.

"Tora?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"First, get off me." He grunted.

"Oh." Hiroto's cheeks turned a little pink, and he moved from sitting on his lover's torso to the bed. Tora pulled himself to a sitting position and looked at Hiroto, who was staring at him rather weirdly. He cleared his throat, snapping Hiroto out of his trance.

"You're really…you're still here." Hiroto breathed, almost amazed..

Tora blinked at the question. "Of course I'm here." He smirked. "You were screaming my name repeatedly, so I rushed in." he reached out and gently pulled his lover in for a morning kiss. "My Pon's having a nightmare again."

Hiroto smiled mischievously as he pulled Tora towards him, causing the action to make them fall back on the bed once more. He immediately snuggled up to his lover, immediately burying his head on Tora's neck.

"I dreamt that…" he murmured as he nuzzled closer, enjoying his lover's warmth.

"That?" Tora wrapped his arm around Hiroto, allowing his free hand to rest on the other's waist.

Hiroto rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, mulling over if he should share his nightmare to his lover.

"Pon?"

"You left me."

Tora snorted. "You know I won't do that." He turned to look at Hiroto.

Hiroto smiled at that. "I know you won't." He leaned in to plant a kiss on Tora's lips. "I love you." he whispered as he withdrew from the kiss.

"Of course you do." Tora wasn't about to let Hiroto go just like that. He followed Hiroto's movement and captured Hiroto's lips for another kiss. "Now go make me breakfast." He winked as he pulled away.

**END.**


End file.
